


rinharu drabbles

by Baenase



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Smut, oh it's M-rated now?, the mook fucked me up, very idiotic flirting, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baenase/pseuds/Baenase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of rinharu drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. cake face

Rin was currently on duty. He was waiting for Sousuke to arrive as he casually leaned against his brandnew policecar. The thing was perfectly polished and it suited policeman Rin’s style. The german shepherd that had joined him was happily sniffing around a nearby bin.  
He was standing in the middle of a crowded street, drawing attention from curious bypassers. Rin huffed. Sousuke was taking long.

His nostrils shivered when he suddenly smelt a sugary scent, presumably coming from the modest bakery he was standing in front of. Before he could even take his phone to call Sousuke, he saw the dog dashing behind his car. “Fuck” Rin muttered. He ran around his car, following the giant beast. To his horror he noticed the dog was running in the middle of the terrace, towards a baker clad in white holding a silver plateau with something that looked like a giant cake.

"God fucking dammit!" Rin exlaimed, as he tried leaping towards the dog. Just when it was about to glomp the baker, Rin bent over and grasped the dog just in time. Unfortunately, instead of the dog, it was now Rin that now rolled against the guy’s legs, and before he could even make out the guy’s face, there was now a giant creamy cake splattered across his face.

Rin lied on the cold hard ground, feeling one of the table legs pressing against his head. He’s a policeman goddammit, why this. He heard an array of surprised gasps and even -shit- heard children laughing.

"Are you okay?" A soft calm voice came from above, not even sounding worried. "I suppose," Rin said jokingly, "I’m just… blinded." He sat up, whiping the cake from eyes and nose. He licked some of the whipped cream away that dropped on his lips.   
When Rin opened his eyes and blinked several times, he was met with a pale delicate face who was helping him getting rid of the last remaining parts of the cake. He had big blue eyes that didn’t even looked surprised, bored even. Nonetheless, Rin was shut silent when he saw him. His dark hair fell over his perfect face. He had those ridiculously long eyelashes too. Just how pretty can a man be. It is not normal to be that pretty.

“Uhm…” Rin mumbled, still blown off guard, “Sorry about the dog, it doesn’t belong to me.”  
“I figured.” The man replied loosely.

“Uh… besides,” he continued, “I know this is a little out of context… but uh… do you wanna meet sometime… or something?”   
Rin couldn’t help himself. The situation was embarrassing alright. People were staring at him, giggling behind their hands. He had cake all over him for goodness sakes. But yet he couldn’t let the opportunity slip. The man’s blue eyes dilated, and then he smiled. “Sure.” He said.

Rin mentally thanked the dog that was now licking off the remaining whipped cream from his face.

It was until midnight in bed Rin realized he forgot to ask his name.


	2. Goodnights

Haru has fully prepared for this moment, even if his true intentions are ridiculous, or not. He just had to say it  _one more time_ , just to prove how glad he is Rin is by his side again. He can’t bear having Rin stroll aside him without at least realizing how much he appreciated it. But even then, Haru is unable to plan a better moment than when they both should be sleeping, and wait until the other was dreaming.

He thought back of when he told Makoto how much he appreciated him being here. His heart was thumping like mad. The throbbing was so harsh and painful that the only way to clarify it was to go for a run and take a breath. Alone, without Makoto.

But this time Haru was sure Rin was asleep, he wasn’t supposed to hear one thing Haru had blurted out. He is a deep sleeper after all, Haru knew. Cautiously he rolled his back towards the redhead, hoping his voice would be more muffled like this when he was about to speak. Belatedly, he breathed in slowly and let out his voice.

"Goodnight, Rin."

It sounded way more tender then intended. He spoke with a low voice and the nervousness of his breath was more than visible while pronouncing those words. But at least the message is clear, he thought. If he didn’t appreciate it, then Haru wouldn’t even be considerate of his last words of the evening. But now everything was fine, even if Rin was asleep, Haru had to verbally let himself out, not expecting an answer.

"Goodnight, Haru."

Haru’s entire body tensed from the shock. He almost turned on instinct, but rapidly decided to stay. He can’t look at Rin. Not now, not ever. What is he going to do?  _Oh no_. Haru cannot panic. He has to stay calm,  _shit_. It was just a goodnight. Nothing different. There was nothing off in his words. He heart was thumping again, d _ammit_. At least this is different from what happened with Makoto. Yeah, a lot more embarrassing alright.  _Crap._

Trying out a different method than last time, Haru scoffed lightly and pulled his sheets over his head. Even if the room was already so hot.

Haru hated embarrassment, but concluded that it’s fine if it’s for the sake of Rin. Pretending like he didn’t say anything, Haru closed his eyes and thought of their next morning jog.


	3. Hurry up

"Just do it."

That’s literally what Haru said. Rin has no idea what Haru has up his sleeve. They’re in the worst situation possible, and yet Haru refuses to leave and save his own ass. Instead he’s standing in front of Rin’s tiny prison, naked save from a dirty white oversized dress shirt clinging to his skin. Every ripple from his toned chest to his hipbones are visible through the shirt. Rin can barely look away. Once Haru starts to unbutton his shirt, exposing the pale skin of his shoulder, he stands there frozen. He feels his own blood rushing to his head, and the veins around his temples feels like they were about to pop once Haru approaches him. Despite the darkness, he can see the tiny droplets rolling from Haru’s shoulder. He then catches Haru deep blue eyes, not far away from his own face. They look determined and it looks like he won’t leave until Rin does what Haru asked from him. Rin tries to control his own breathing.

“Ugh.. fuck it.” He finally lets out. He pulls onto the sleeve of Haru’s shirt and once Haru’s shoulder is close enough, he places his teeth onto his crook of his neck. Rin is hesitant and first, but then he thinks back of Haru’s words and pushes harder. He feels Haru’s skin tear under his lips. 

Haru lets out a faint “Gah!” into his ear. He’s sure Haru must be hurting a lot right now. At an attempt to distract him from the pain, Rin roamed his other hand to the small of his back. Meanwhile Haru grips tightly onto Rin’s sleeve while he squeezes the other around one of the prison bars. Rin’s hand drifts lower and lower until he cups his hand around Haru’s bare cheek.

“Ah… R-Rin.” Haru whispered. His breathing pacing up. “Hurry up already.” At that point Rin realizes he wasn’t sucking hard enough. He gives Haru’s shoulder one harsh suck before he roams his finger around the other’s entrance. Rin has no idea why doing this to Haru is the first best thing he’s come up with, but he knows it’s effective when he feels Haru’s erection steadily building up against the inside of his thigh. He laps his tongue around the bite he previously made, and once he hears Haru’s tiny moans drift into his ear, he presses one finger in.

“Hnngh!” Haru bit the underside of his lip. Rin feels his muscles tense around his finger as he pushes in further. Haru’s tight, but he can sense that he’s starting to enjoy it, slowly getting more focused on the pleasure of feeling both Rin’s teeth and finger inside him, just as Rin originally planned. The skin under Rin’s tongue feels slick and warm while Rin tries to savour the metallic taste from Haru’s blood. He’s feeling incredibly uncomfortable in his pants too, but stays focused on getting Haru off by quickly pushing his finger in and out. He’s loosening up well, and Haru’s high pitches moans were only convincing him to move faster, and suck onto his shoulder harder.

“Rin… c-coming…” Haru whispers, and at the same time, he spills out all over Rin’s thigh with one ragged breath. Haru’s body is now as flush against Rin as the prison bars would allow. Rin can swallow a big spoon’s worth of blood until Haru comes back from his high.

“Did that feel good?” Rin whispered against Haru’s neck. His own erection was aching terribly, but the pain disappears immediately when fast paced footsteps are heard on the other side of the door. Suddenly his own body swells up twice fold, feeling the adrenaline rush through his veins. So Gou was right about the muscle power-up then, and Haru knew about this as well. A bunch of large guys walk in but immediately back off when they see Rin giving a harsh pull on the bars. They bend under the power of Rin’s arms as easy as picking up a feather. The men stumble backwards as they stare at Rin’s body in horror, and run off as fast as possible, the last man’s horrified scream echoing in the distance. 

When Rin shrinks back to his normal size, he turns around and finds Haru lying on the floor, well-spent, small drops of blood trickling down his shoulder, coloring his dress shirt red. “Heh.. You came pretty fast.” Rin said with a grin. He snakes an arm around Haru’s waist and once Rin’s head’s close enough to Haru’s, he presses a light kiss against the other’s forehead. “Cute.” He mutters while smiling, lips still against Haru’s skin.

“Shut up.” Haru blurts out as he does an attempt at pushing him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cleanses self with holy water*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not used to having him so close.

This is all so new, Rin thought, having him so close to him. He can feel Haru’s hot skin flexing under his sweaty fingers and palms as he lifts his arms to get rid of his shirt and pullover at once. His nipples look so real and touchable since they’re barely a few inches away from Rin’s eyes. He merely stood there perplexed with his hands on Haru’s hips as he watched him. He wasn’t used to having him so close. He was used to watching Haru from a distance, watching every dip of his back muscles when he’s turned away from him in the dressing room. And every time he would casually walk past to swoop his arm over his shoulder, he would feel a tinge of excitement, he would get all hot just from feeling the wet skin of Haru’s shoulders against his. This feeling is only a few seconds long, but the memory of the feeling would stay in the back of his head as though he had touched him for ages.

This time though, Haru’s body is closer, way closer. Even though they’re not touching yet, it feels as though Haru’s all over him already. The heat emitting from him is clouding his mind. Everything that has kept Rin busy until this moment has watered down into something trivial. All he can see, hear or smell is Haru.

And this will go on for longer than just a few seconds, and it’s slowly tipping Rin’s patience over the edge.

When Haru’s clothes drop on the floor, he was met with a pair of clear blue eyes piercing directly into his. They seemed on fire, like they had just competed against him. They were barely getting started though. Rin is glad to know Haru’s just as ready to do this as he is. Then he presses his lips against his. Soft lips that felt new and hesitant at first, but quickly growing passionate, and hungry for more. Rin’s hands are starting to crawl all over Haru’s chest, just to feel how hard and aroused those nipples are as they look, and how rough and hot they feel under his calloused fingers. A moan escapes Haru’s lips as he breathes into Rin’s mouth, tongues intertwined.

This is definitely going to take longer than just a few seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 5-min fic challenge on Tumblr  
> http://baenase.co.vu/post/132595677803/5-minute-fic-challenge

Okay, this was getting ridiculous. It took Haru like an hour after waking up whether he’s going to call Rin or not. His palms are still sweaty and his face is still feeling dry and stained from the tears he accidentally spilled once he opened his eyes. He had to turn his pillow after laying his head back again.

After staring uselessly at the ceiling for another 5 minutes he looked over and grabbed his phone lying almost forgotten on his night stand. He pressed the call button next to Rin’s name and carefully held it against his ear. Feeling embarrassed at how he’s still shivering.

“Hello?” Came out a tired voice.

“Rin.”

“…Haru?” He isn’t surprised at the sudden exclamation of his name. Haru hardly ever calls Rin. It’s always him who skypes Haru once every two weeks after all. “Djeez, it’s 6 AM!”

“It’s 5 here.”

“Okay, great. What’s up? …Are you okay?”

Haru didn’t really consider what he was going to say, really. So he winced for a few seconds before replying. “…Just wanted to check how you were doing.”

“At this hour? Wait, did you have a bad dream?”

“N-no.”

“Liar.” He heard a little snicker.

“Shut up.”

Haru’s stomach made several flips when he heard Rin laughing on the other side. Despite sounding like he just woke up from a deep slumber. After that Rin sounded a bit more serious, but soothing.

“Call me later, okay… I miss you too.”

“I-..” What was he going to say again? Haru bit his lip just now.

“Goodnight, Haru.”

“Goodnight.” And then a beep followed.

The unspoken “Rin” still lingered on the tip of his tongue. So he whispered it out silently, covering himself under the sheets.

He's being so ridiculous.


End file.
